Project SERGIS
by DespicableFool
Summary: In a climactic battle between the Seperatist and Republic forces, a mysterious new force beats both sides with minimal effort with a plethora of new weapons. Meanwhile, Anakin escorts three younglings to another Jedi Temple in the Kwenn system in the Outer Rim. Who are the new threats? What secrets are in this new temple? How are they related?
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1**

**Prologue 1**

(Jedi Master Sifo-Dyas, Coruscant)

Sifo-Dyas strode from the courtyard, deep in thought. He couldn't help but worry. Just yesterday, he spoke with his good friend Dooku about their feelings about the Republic.  
"...And on top of all this corruption, the Senate has been incapable of lifting a finger in a timely fashion. Those poor people of Naboo had to defend themselves alone! Why does it seem like The Senate can't do anything anymore?"  
Sifo-Dyas been quiet the entire time. He finally decided upon what to say: "Well, I don't like this any more than you do. It may not be our job to do anything at the moment, but I too wish something can be done. Something meaningful."  
"Sometimes, I believe the best way to fix this is to start the entire system anew. In fact, I've sometimes seriously considered having my world break from the Republic." As he said this, his stride slowed, and he gazed at the sky, which teamed with airspeeders, with almost a faint sorrow in his eye. "Do you ever wonder if the citizens of this planet ever wonder how they can make a real difference, create history, instead of pass from day to day on mere subsistence? Do you think they wish for something more, or do they just go about their business as if it were the most important thing in the universe?"  
"Think about what you're saying, my friend!" Sifo-Dyas replied, aghast at the directions of his friend's thoughts. He had seen this coming for a while, but had sworn to dissuade Dooku from such a path. "There have always been other ways. Sure, your world could provide for itself, but then what? What alliances will you make aside from the ones your world has already? Or trade agreements?"  
In reply, Dooku merely raised his eyebrows in his almost tired way, a habit of his when he made difficult decisions, and nodded, saying nothing. "Look at me," Sifo-Dyas pressed, "You've always wished for change. But I sense something, a disturbance in The Force. They say that a Sith was on Naboo. If that's true, then we need the Republic to remain exactly the way it is- the Sith have always wished to control the Galaxy; dissolving the Republic would be a very good way to do it. The last thing the Galaxy needs is civil war."  
Dooku remained unconvinced, he could tell. Rather frustrated with his visionary friend, Sifo-Dyas decided to change the subject. "I heard that you've picked up another youngling for training."  
"Yes, I have. The boy is merely an infant, but I feel his power already. He will make a very fine Jedi, very fine indeed. I've only seen such power in my fellow contemporaries, like Master Windu, or you."  
"Really?" I could almost feel his thoughts as if they were distinct pelts of fur. "And you wish to train the young one someday?"  
"I daresay that I do. Master Yoda continues to insist that I take a padawan."  
"Be careful he doesn't get the habit of calling you 'Grandpa' or 'Daddy'. You're old enough for that to become a real problem."  
Dooku wasn't as amused as he was, but Sifo-Dyas had managed to solicit a chuckle regardless. Looking back, however, Sifo-Dyas became more worried for him than ever. These were dark times indeed, and if he continued to believe that secession were the only answer, then he feared that this evil, this unseen force he could even taste upon the wind, would only manifest itself even more powerfully, rather than become abetted, by Dooku's actions. He meant well, but Dooku was too radical, not just for a Jedi, but for a politician as well. His approach would only create more problems than they solved. Sifo-Dyas didn't need to look into the future to figure this out.

But he had to discard his concern for now. The Council wished for him to investigate a possible terrorist scientific facility on an Outer Rim world he wouldn't have remember the name of had he not had to visit. The recently-deposed former Supreme Chancellor Valorum had promised him a ride, but was under the impression that he was going to assist in the actions of the Refugee Relief Movement. To complicate matters, Sifo-dyas was told to act as if he was- his mission was top secret. Thus, in order to keep his cover, he had to actually assist in some of Valorum's missions for the Movement. This mission was supposed to take no less than two years, so this was probably going to be the longest mission he ever took up.  
valorum's ship, the Star of Iskin, was docked just ahead. The first stop was Naboo, probably to assist in reparations from the invasion. valorum was waiting for him. "Welcome to my ship, Master Jedi," he called to him as he descended the ramp. "Are you ready to get started?"  
'I believe so. I have everything I need, but my mission will take a long time."  
"Well, my ship is equipped with everything you could ever need along the way. Come, we are about to lift off."

Valorum showed Sifo-Dyas to his quarters. "I hope you will be comfortable here, Master Jedi."  
I believe I will be, thank you." And he meant it: the room was rather luxurious.  
"While we still have time to discuss this, Master Jedi, I wish to inquire as to what your mission from the Council really is."  
"You don't think I'm here to assist the Refugee Relief?"  
"No, I don't. I realize that the mission may be top secret, but I can certainly keep secrets, Master Sifo-Dyas. If you're merely here to have convenient transport, then I wish to get you to your destination as soon as possible."  
Sifo-Dyas thought this over. Slowly, he replied, 'I'd like to think about what you're suggesting."  
"Of course.' And with that, Valorum left him to settle in.

Later, Sifo-Dyas had made his decision. He and valorum had decided to meet in one of the ships main conference rooms. To keep the meeting secret, Valorum had the surveillance deactivated. Without pretense, Sifo-Dyas simply said "This will just be between you and me, agreed?"  
"Absolutely."  
"I'm to investigate a science facility on the planet Sooma, in the Bright Jewel Oversector. The head scientist, Doctor Cadia, is suspected of planning acts of terror aimed at the Republic."  
"I see," Valorum mused, "How do we know this? Do we know the motive?"  
"First, he's not been sending mandatory reports on his projects. Rumour has it that one of his experiments has driven him insane, or that's what one of the last inspectors has been telling us. The Council believes that he simply may have gone mad from lack of contact with the outside world. Either way, he's been making increasingly queer demands for scientific materials. Until recently, the latest inspector hasn't returned from Sooma and is presumed dead, especially since the inquiry over the comms with Dr. cadia have become suspicious fast when he simply chuckled about the inspector. Now, Palpatine is convinced that cadia is attempting to make weapons and go on a terror spree."  
"Hmm. What were some of the materials that he demanded?"  
"Some of them were exhumed remains of Sith Lords. Specifically of Darths Malak, Tulak Hord, Ajunta Paul, Ludo Kressh, Freedom Nadd, Marko Ragnos, Exar Kun, Ulic Quel-Droma, Darth Sion, the list goes on because a small sample of each Lord's DNA was used."  
After some pause, obviously from disgust, Valorum hoarsely replied, barely above a whisper, "This is very bad news. Dr. Cadia is the utmost best scientist in the Galaxy. If he IS planning a terrorist attack, then he will be able to do it merely with his own creations. Many, including myself, are convinced that he can do anything through science if only given enough time. How long ago did he get the samples?"  
"Perhaps as long as five months ago."  
"It may already be too late," valorum lamented. "We must find him. Unfortunately, we can't go right away, because I have to be in Naboo; I'm expected, as are you. After the end of the shift, we'll be sure to head straight for Sooma."  
"You really wish to help me?" Sifo-Dyas asked, taken aback by the surge of enthusiasm.  
"Of course. I knew Cadia when I was in office. Rather controversial, but, then again, so was I. He was absolutely brilliant, but he always exhibited eccentric tendencies and was slightly disturbed. I hope he hasn't gone too far, and that this is only a misunderstanding."

(Jedi Master Sifo-Dyas, Aboard the Star of Iskin, above the Planet Sooma, Bright Jewel Oversector, Outer Rim)

Sifo-Dyas stared out at the radiant green planet. He knew little of the planet, except for the fact that he can breathe down there and that it was a vegetated planet (which he figured out from space). However, these two facts were exactly what made this planet a perfect spot for a science lab. It almost looked like Serenno, Sifo-Dyas concluded. His thoughts wandered to Dooku at this fancy; he quickly shook it away.  
He turned to Valorum, who was silently taking in the view behind him. "This'll just be you dropping me off twenty miles from the lab. You'll just drop me off, grab those supplies from Tatooine, and go off to your next job. No one will ever suspect. In two days, you'll have to come back for me."  
"Simple enough. I wish you luck, Master Sifo-Dyas."

Sifo-Dyas had his belongings repacked, except for what he wouldn't need, and upon touchdown, he and Valorum bade each other farewell again, and he was off. The Star of Iskin blasted to space, a serene streak in the sky for a brief moment before all was silent. Sifo-Dyas knew that time was of the essence, and began the long journey east to the lab.

_**Well, the stage is set for some action. What will Sifo-Dyas find at the lab? What is Dr. Cadia up to with DNA of the deceased Sith Lords? Tune in next chapter for more!**_


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

(Jedi Master Sifo-Dyas, Sooma, Bright Jewel Oversector, Outer Rim)

Sifo-Dyas stopped for another breath. The lab was in sight; and it was perhaps the largest lab he'd ever seen in his life. Perhaps fifteen miles long, Sifo-Dyas was sure that there was more to the lab than what he could see from ground level. He cleared his mind, looked past the grinding shrieks of the smokestacks belching out smoke, past the whistle of the wind even, and searched for a safe route into the facility without being detected.

His vision zoomed past several laser gates, guarded by angry-looking armoured soldiers (which he knew through precognition were battle droids). By zooming over the walls, which in the past meant to jump over them, he flew towards one of the walls of the inner building, through an air duct.

This was going to be easy. He manipulated a large rock off to the droids' right, which they readily went to investigate. As quick as a blaster bolt, Sifo-Dyas bolted for the wall, flew over the wall, did a flip for style, rolled to the air duct, and hugged the wall. Nothing was staring at him; good. He Forced the bolts keeping the duct in place, scurried inside, and Forced the duct back to its original state. Nobody will be able to tell that he broke through there! And all this took only twenty seconds- a new record. He crawled around, carefully examining the ducts that led to every large room. One room looked very much like a surgical room: full of nasty cutting tools and very bloody. He went inside the dark room. The room reeked of gore. He searched the room for a scientific journal, notes, anything. But he found nothing.

Puzzling over what could have happened in here (and suspecting that he knew the fate of the last inspector), he reached out in the Force to detect movement and lifeforms in the next room. Nothing; he crept into the next room. This one was much larger, with more than just surgical equipment. In one corner, the one farthest from him, Sifo-Dyas could make out what appeared to be a new engine. The center of the room was riddled with tables, each standing as a center for each different field that the good doctor no doubt had a specialty in. He walked into the room. This man WAS a genius! He saw on one table some strange-looking gun connected to a dual tank of what looked like coolant. On another was a whirring disc-like object that had something written on the top, which he couldn't read in the dimly lit room. Another held what could only be an anti-gravity harness, if the floating writing utensil was any indication. On yet another was nothing except for a large datapad. Curious, he activated it, noting that the screen was a little dim. Senatorial orders from three years ago. He discarded it.

Sifo-Dyas had a bad feeling about all this. The lab seemed to be deserted. There had to be people here somewhere: guard droids, technicians, Dr. Cadia, a janitor droid, anything. But there was still nothing. That was very suscpicious. He was obviously walking into a trap. He knew what to do about that. Maintaining his stealth, he looked in the next room. Finally; someone was there. It was Dr. Cadia.

It seemed that he really was insane. He was muttering to himself about something Sifo-Dyas couldn't make out, and was snivelling apologies to the overturned chair beside him. "Republic, Republice, Republic. Republic this, maintain peace that. We'll show them the error of their ways, don't worry my friend. With these body parts from the eeevil Sithies, hehehe, oh how they'll regret putting mE HEERE!" He punched the desk in apparent anger, and immediately cradled his hand, sobbing in pain that he was convinced the desk gave to him. Sifo-Dyas couldn't see what the good doctor was doing, but he had a feeling that it was dangerous. He moved on to what looked like the Doc's private laboratory (odd that he needed a private lab; there didn't seem to be anybody else here).

Why was this mission so easy? Not caring to push his luck, he made sure to make as little noise as possible. He turned to examine what looked like the man's life's work. Charts of the Galaxy, with every weapons depository world Sifo-Dyas could remember circled. Lists of weapons capabilities, with numerous notes of decreasing coherence scribbled all over them. Mathematical formulae that branched off into childishly-written phrases such as "Look at me! I can write again","Conquer, conquer, conquer, conquer," and "Palpatine will kneel before me". There was also a computer console with a paper saying "Forget stuff here". Perhaps this was a journal of some kind. Readying himself for what might be some pretty light hacking, Sifo-Dyas stepped towards it...

(Count Dooku, undisclosed area on Coruscant, Meanwhile)

Dooku had a heavy heart. He knew this was what he had to do, but he couldn't shake the feeling of loss. He had, after all, been raised in the Jedi Temple; leaving it behind was almost like walking away from a lover. But he'd made his decision: he was leaving the service of the Jedi. He'd announced it publicly just this morning. he couldn't take it anymore: his failures at Galidraan and at Baltizaar, and his secret tempting of the Dark Side, were enough for him to take. Several of the Senators were angry with him for his recent condemnation of their inaction to save his apprentice. Combine those and the fact that his people needed a leader after the death of his brother, and he decided that he had a very compelling reason to leave. he'd only given his brother's death as the reason for his departure, but he suspected that several of the other Masters knew some of his other reasons. it didn't matter: he was leaving whether they wanted him to or not, whether they'd stop him or not. He knew they wouldn't force him to stay, however. He recalled Palpatine approaching him after his announcement. "Are you sure this is what you want, my friend?" he'd asked for the third time.  
"Absolutely," he patiently replied once again. "The death of my brother REQUIRES that I go now."  
"I heard that only 19 other Jedi have ever walked away from the Order."  
"Indeed. My departure will make it a nice round number."  
He hadn't told the Council his excuse; he knew they'd press for more. His belongings were all gathered up. Without waiting, he started to leave. He avoided everyone's gazes as he passed them so he wouldn't be stopped along the way. Just as he seemed to have gotten away in secret, he gazed upon the Temple once again. He was leaving a piece of himself behind. Part of him, the loyal part of him that would never leave his friends, urged him to go back, but he ignored it; this was his future, not there.  
He turned for his ship. He jumped in suprise as he nearly stepped on Master Yoda, who carried himself as if he was standing there for hours, as if he were expecting him. "Master Yoda," he said after quickly regaining his composure, and retracting the foot that would have no doubt injure his old master.  
"Dooku, why are you leaving?" He was staring at Dooku, expecting a straight answer, sternly, clearly not letting him go without a straight answer. Trying to to remember his master ever being this straightforward, he was silent for a moment, a moment where he simply stood there staring at his master, who returned the gaze, as if reading his very soul.  
"Master, I cannot stay," he finally replied. "I've a duty back on Sorenno. My brother died, you see, and I am next to take the title of leader."  
"Know about that, I do," Yoda replied quickly. "Something else, there is, isn't there?"  
Yoda was expecting a specific answer. Slowly, Dooku answered his master's query. "Well, I also am troubled by my...failures at-"  
"At Galidraan and Baltizaar."  
"Yes. I cannot help but feel as if I failed those who needed me the most. This lot in life isn't mine, Master." He turned to the Temple again. "It pains me to leave this place. But I must go, Master. I've been pining to make a real difference. I cannot make such an impact within The Order."  
Yoda was deep in thought. "Resolved to leave, aren't you?"  
"Master, I will always remember everyone here were like brothers to me, but there's nothing you can do to keep me from leaving."  
"Hmm. Yes. Something I wish to discuss with you first, there is. Feel the Dark Side in you, I do. As your master, deserve to know what is troubling you, I do."  
Dooku wondered whether to tell him. "There's nothing," he finally replied adamantly, "else that I have to discuss with you."  
Yoda seemed disappointed. He hated to do this to Yoda, but he no longer wished to be discussing his possible fall to the Dark Side, which he knew was what this would have become. "Remember, you must, Dooku, that the Dark Side will tempt you more than ever. Ignore it at all costs, you should. If nothing else, there is, then wish to keep you from you people, I do not. Count." He hobbled away, calling behind him "NEVER allow the Dark Side to turn you, Dooku."  
Dooku watched him leave. He knew that the Council was troubled by his departure, but that didn't trouble him. He turned, and begun to enter his ship...

(Master Sifo-Dyas, Sooma, Bright Jewel Oversector, Outer Rim)

Sifo-Dyas was suprised. The computer didn't even have a password! It had to be all disposable information on this computer.  
It seemed that he did find a journal here. He decided to read the last four entries.

The first one was from three days ago. It read "Little progress on the latest Specimen. I can't say that I hadn't expected this; Force-sensitive subjects have numerous difficulties that a normal person doesn't have. And this specific creation of mine MUST have their power. If, no WHEN, I succeed, it will be a glorious jewel in my crown as I conquer this stupid galaxy. Shut down funding, will they?! They don't know I heard them, so I have the advantage. They think I'm in the dark about this- HAH! The fools. At any rate, I believe I have discovered the obstacles I must overcome. It's only a matter of time..."

The next entry, from the day after, had a period of incoherent syllables strung together. A paragraph break led to the doctor writing "I've done it! I've discovered the solution. Now all I have to do is spend the next couple of days working on the Specimen according to my notes (unless I doodled on them again. If I'm lucky, then I can still make the deadline for Director Marnus's visit. He'll be very happy- he's been angry with me lately. But I'll soon change that."

Unhappy with the seriousness of the situation, Sifo-Dyas brought up the next entry, from only a day ago. "The latest specimen is ready. I must say the inspector's body has proven to be very useful in the process. But it turned out to be big- oh goodness me, yes, very big indeed. Based upon the last measurements, it's going to be eleven feet tall! But I must say, it looks beautiful. Years of research has paid off at last. The Specimen isn't finished yet- it has to undergo some lengthy procedures- but, according to The Core, it can be waken up at the precise time that the Director walks into the room, with a proper little speech to introduce my creation to the Director. He will be most pleased!

ADNSIFNEFNAF?/211DEJE2D2I8DU8F3W2DJEHJFRE9 3F830F38HIO&*ju(u*y&^f%f^i&(&(&t^rfufuytr%yryfyvyug&^r%rr%y%&

Note to self: remember to alter The Core's personality again."

Taking Cadia's life to be as crazy as he was as a given, he quickly read the final entry. "I recently communicated with Director Marnus, and was careful to mention my success. I was obviously rambling again, because he made me repeat myself, but he seemed pleased to hear that I had something special for him. The inspection will be later today, as soon as the Director gets here. Ooh, I'm giddy with pride. Or is that because I haven't eaten for days?"

Sifo-Dyas started. This was written not too long ago. After shifting through the journal, he found that "Director Marnus" was still expected to come later. He decided to watch the Doctor for a while. He powered the computer off, timed his exit so that he wouldn't be noticed, and, once again in the air ducts, watched the Doctor at his work, taking it apart and putting it back together, thus getting nowhere with it, muttering about the complexity of his own design.

(Two hours later)

Sifo-Dyas found exercising patience was harder around this man, even if he wasn't doing it on purpose. As he was about to get up and walk around to pass the time, a loud intercom activated. "Doctor Cadia! It's the Director. I have been standing at the entrance for an hour and a half; let me in please!"  
The Doc jumped, muttered something, and ran for the entrance...and then turned around and messed with the arrangement of the equipment (and ended up leaving it in worse condition) before going for real. Sifo-Dyas followed him, no small task when he had to move so fast, so quietly. Barely keeping him in sight, Sifo-Dyas nearly gave out when the Doc finally stopped an opened a door to the outside world. In strode a man with immaculate features, almost like a lawyer: neatly-combed black hair, spotless business suit, wholly unimpressed expression. After Cadia grovelled for a moment, he asked why Marnus was unable to open the door himself. "Because you are here, fool. Now, you promised me "The Ultimate Weapon", I believe you put it. I want you to show it to me.  
"Absolutely sir! Although, I must insist that I reveal a few other projects I'm starting along the way."  
"Oh, very well; I do have the time, I believe."  
They strolled along, discussing scientific topics that Sifo-Dyas couldn't understand, until they reached a glass tank embedded in the wall. "Now, here is my first attempt in creating a viscious lifeform, an animal that we could train for the cause."  
"It tiny. And not very threatening."  
"As I said, it's a first attempt. I wanted to make it so that it could transform into a larger monster upon command, but I haven't quite gotten that yet."  
"Then why don't you simply put it down?"  
"Oh, I think it's cute," Cadia replied before making baby sounds at the glass. Marnus groaned and continued on, joined by Cadia a moment later.  
They continued on until they were more than halfway to where Sifo-Dyas found Cadia. They strayed into a nearby room, as Cadia explained that he'd "programmed into The Core the capability to jump from one electrical item to another, regardless of whether or not it is an electronic device. Theoretically, it can now even hack an organic's mind."  
Fascinating," Marnus drolled half-heartedly, "however, I am not here to hear about the next upgrade to your computer."  
"I can tell you're excited sir!" Dr. Cadia squealed, something Sifo-Dyas had to disagree with, since Marnus seemed totally disinterested in the entire affair. "And now," he said slowly, wringing his hands in glee, "for the main attraction". Follow me, sir".  
So they (Marnus and Sifo-Dyas) did. They entered the room that Sifo-Dyas found Cadia in, where a table with a giant covered something lay. A dead-looking hand extended from under the cloth. sifo-Dyas was disgusted; he knew what they were going to be seeing, somehow, he just knew it. "A dead body..." Marnus murmured, unconvinced that he was about to see the results he wanted.  
With a look of outright happiness, Cadia interjected "Made from that idiot inspector that came by the other day, and those Sith DNA samples I recieved before having supplies cut off. And the best part..." he trailed off dramatically, looked around as if not wanting some unseen others to hear, and whispered loudly "it works."  
"Show me," was the imperative reply. Sifo-Dyas could tell this man was used to hearing such claims and the products coming up short.

With that, Doctor cadia flew around the room cackling to himself, rubbing his hands over screens of statistics regarding the creation of his, and finally threw a large lever and howled with evil laughter dripping with insanity. The room glowed with electrical energy, and several robotic arms extended to inject the dead body with unthinkable chemicals. The previously-deceased conglomeration of body parts, as Sifo-Dyas envisioned it to be, convulsed and groaned until the machines shorted out. Sifo-Dyas looked on in horror as the being, which suprised him in being seamlessly identical to a humanoid being, although it was HUGE. Apparently, cadia even went to the trouble of clothing the being beforehand: it wore colorful, almost foreign-looking robes, large enough to compliment the being's size, and a rice farmer's hat, which somehow hid its facial features very well. All that were visible on its face were glowing red eyes, and Sifo-Dyas believed he could make out its mouth, which was suggesting that it was simply interested in examining the environment. The being had an air that suggested it would find itself hard-pressed to be intimidated by anything, but also that it knew perfectly well that it was dangerous. "Director Marnus," Cadia thundered in a booming voice, "This is SPECIMEN NINE! My greatest creation". This announcement was obviously rehearsed, but Sifo-Dyas was worried by what the Council obviously had to deal with.  
"I'm impressed, Doctor cadia," Marnus said, without giving away the slightest indication in his face; indeed, his expression hadn't changed throughout the entire affair. "I assume that you know what is in store for us now."  
"Hmhmhmhmhmhm, yes," the demented Doc replied with an evil edge in his voice. He was stooped over and wringing his hands once again; these were evil people, Sifo-Dyas had no doubt left. Cadia continued: "With Nine alive, we now have the capability of conquering the entire Galaxy!"  
Sifo-Dyas had to leave now. Suddenly, the being they called Specimen Nine snapped his gaze at the air duct. Director Marnus, looking puzzled, did as well. They all saw him! He ran. "STOP HIM!" rang through the entire air shaft before the cover for the air duct he was just over, and the rest of that area of the vent, crumpled, revealing Specimen Nine was right on his tail. Sifo-Dyas scurried like a rat would when being chased by a hawk. Mere inches behind him, the whole shaft collapsed by degrees, revealing, when he looked back, that the immense Specimen was peeling the entire thing to shreds. The chase continued for twnety minutes, the roars of the being motivation enough to continue running, before Sifo-Dyas finally glimpsed daylight.  
He staggered as the area just under his right foot caved. His pursuer's man-sized hand shot up and grabbed his ankle. They struggled, but Sifo-Dyas couldn't break free. Finally, he pulled out his lightsaber and smacked the hand with the blade. The monster yowled and released him. He bolted, and burst from the vent. The guard droids processed his presence for a brief moment and fired at him. Only their guns didn't fire like any other gun Sifo-Dyas ever dealt with: instead of short bursts, their guns belched unbroken laser beams. He blocked, rolled, and sliced them all to pieces, which emitted an odd grinding noise and started to reassmeble themselves! Taking this in, Sifo-Dyas hesitated until Specimen Nine broke through the walls and telekinetically hurled the debris at him.  
Sifo-Dyas took a moment to redirect the duracrete projectiles before hurling himself over the walls. Turning back for a breath as soon as the Lab was a mere stretch of steel in the distance, he saw the monster, instead of running after him as if it were mad, calmly striding exactly where he was moments before. Unsure about what to do, Sifo-Dyas drew upon the Force and began to run again...

(Finis Valorum, head of the Refugee Relief Movement, Naboo capital city of Theed, hours before, meanwhile)

Valorum had a bad feeling about something. What if things didn't go according to plan on Sooma? What if Sifo-Dyas were to need help RIGHT NOW? From what he could remember from the meeting on his ship, Sifo-Dyas's mission was important, and thus potentially dangerous. He couldn't take it anymore; something was really bugging him to go back. But he couldn't just leave NOW. Unless...  
He turned to his assistant. "I believe I may have forgotten several items on my last trip. I have to leave RIGHT NOW."  
Not the brightest star in the galaxy, the man didn't suspect for a second. He said that he'd cover for him until he got back, but that he had to hurry. "Oh, I will," he replied ambiguously.

(Master Sifo-Dyas, planet Sooma, Bright Jewel Oversector, Outer Rim)

He reached the plain that Valorum had dropped him off at. He had to get back to the Council. Only question was how was he going to do that with a hulking simulacrum of a lifeform that had the power of several dead Sith Lords chasing after him...slowly? Wait a minute, he hadn't even stopped to fight the thing! Did that make hime a coward? How foolish of him! He'd forgotten his weapon completely. He stood firm, awaiting the being behind him. For the next five minutes, he quietly siphoned strengh from the Force for the upcoming battle- he was going to need it; he could feel it.  
The giant being soon strolled into view. "I know your kind...master Jedi," it called out as it continued to approach him, "all cowards in the face of their equals." As it drew ever closer, Sifo-Dyas came to appreciate the rumble in the creature's voice.  
"My apologies. Nine wasn't it?" He called to it as if to a friend. "I'll slow down for you. In fact, I suppose you're looking for battle."  
It smirked under its enormous hat. "Correct, Jedi."  
Sifo-Dyas took a defensive stance. "Your move."  
The creature Nine flicked its cloak and launched itself into the air. It's sledgelike fist glowed blue and crackled with energy as it descended upon Sifo-Dyas. He dodged the attack, but was knocked back from the force of the shockwave emitted by the blow's impact with the ground. While still in midair, he flipped head over heels, swinging his saber and landing a hit upon his opponent. It merely shrugged it off as if he'd only punched it! Doctor Cadia probably had outdone himself.  
He landed nimbly on his feet and pulled several trees from their roots, launching them at his enemy. Nine punched the first, blocked the next two with swipes of its wrists, and blew the next from the air with a Force push. He rushed in for the attack. Left, right, left right, he was a blur. The creature matched him blow for blow, sure to smack the blade with his wrists in an advanced martial arts dance. Not only did the lightsaber not slice its hands clean off, but it also didn't even seem to give the creature pause whatsoever. It head-butted him, making the world swim. From watery eyes, he could see Nine smirking again before it almost flew to the tops of the trees, where it displayed perfect balance. It was strong, fast, virtually impervious to lightsaber attacks, AND it was smart: it was goading him, daring him to match its power, in order to weaken him. It crossed its arms, waiting.  
He felt his head and discovered a small trickle of blood; nothing too bad. He quickly considered what to do. Not finding a suitable alternative, he jumped up after Nine. The two weaved to and fro, alternating between attacking and dodging each other. Each missed attack felled the tree that the other perched upon mere seconds before. after a quarter of an hour, they were running out of places to stand. If he could just keep the Specimen on the defensive... he lunged. The Specimen dodged. He lunged again; same effect. Good, he was edgeing closer and closer to where there were no trees left standing. He needed only to make it back up once more. It seemed to realize that too, so it stood there, at perfect balance, defiantly, as every downed tree floated high into the air. The creature was doing this! But it hadn't even gestured! It made a tremendous leap and landed on one of the floating logs. Damn; tthat usually worked. Undeterred, Sifo-Dyas joined it on the once-again-level playing field. he immediately had an idea. He focused upon the log he was standing on and used his mind to hurl it at his opponent. The creature merely snagged the projectile from the air...and was knocked forward by another log. In only two seconds, however, it had recovered and landed upon another log. This fight was going to take a long time.  
The sound of a starship whizzed into the picture as the creature was slammed hard by a speeding Star of Iskin. Valorum! He mentally commanded the door to open, and attempted to jump inside. Specimen Nine, however, evidently had other plans: just four feet from the door, Sifo-Dyas was caught midair with the Force. He tried to push his way through the air, but it was no good. Nine drifted slowly towards him- he could FLY too?! Thinking fast, ignoring valorum's calls to him to grab his hand, he threw the lightsaber, blade first, straight at the monster's chest. He didn't care if the thud was damaging to the creature or not: he was free. He grabbed Valorum's hand before he fell, and pulled himself into the ship.  
"We need to leave," he almost shouted imperatively, though unnneccessarily. Valorum rushed to the cockpit and started the ascent into space. The engines groaned, but they didn't budge. Specimen Nine was holding them with the Force! "Gun it!" He did. The ship inched forward, despite the hold on the ship the creature had. They waited, not letting up, until the ship shot forward at several times the speed of sound. They were free.  
"Who the hell was that, Sifo-Dyas?"  
"I'll tell you, but I need you to take me to Kamino."  
"The cloners?"  
"Yes. The Galaxy is about to go to war. And we need to be ready for it when it comes along."

(Count Dooku, Sorenno, meanwhile)

Dooku was dozing off at his desk. It was late, but he only just now completed the paperwork for officially becoming Count of Sorenno. his brother's death left the world in worse condition than he thought it would. He was a well-beloved ruler.  
He realized that he wasn't sitting at his desk anymore. Instead, he was fighting a Sith Lord with Master Jocasta Nu, his former apprentice Qui-Gon Jinn, and Sifo-Dyas. Someone, he couldn't remember who it was, had just ordered the Sith to surrender. "You'll never escape us Plageius-"  
The comm channel was chiming, and he awoke with a start. Shaking sleep from his vision, he answered the call. A robed, knobby-looking figure stood before him. "Good evening, Count."  
"Who is this?"  
"One like you. Someone who wishes to make a real difference in this Galaxy."  
Taken aback by this statement, he quickly figured out who this must be. "You're a sith" he slowly articulated.  
"Excellent deduction, Count. I have a proposal for you.'  
"Hmmmm...I'm listening, nothing more."


	3. Chapter 3

(Master Sifo-Dyas, Tipoca City, Kamino)

Sifo-Dyas stood patiently in front of the large, white door. He had been waiting for hours, but he knew the Prime Minister was a busy being. Valorum still hadn't approved of his plan, but as he kept telling him, a war was brewing, and was about to occur very soon. Oh well; valorum wasn't really supposed to be in on the mission anyway- he didn't have to approve.

"The Prime Minister will see you now," called a cheerful female voice, and the white Kaminoan doors parted to allow passage to the room beyond. The Prime Minister, Lama Su, stood in the middle of the blindingly white room and beckoned him inside. "Master Jedi. What an honor to have you here. What brings you here to us cloners?"

"Your job as cloners, mostly," Sifo-Dyas replied.

"Really?" Lama Su seemed suprised. "Have we done something wrong that warrants an investigation?"

"Oh no, no! It isn't that. May I confide in you my findings in my last mission? It's top secret."

"We are a secretive race anyway, Master Jedi."

"Please, call me Sifo-Dyas."

"Jedi Master Sifo-Dyas. I see. Rest assured Master Sifo-Dyas that your secret will be safe with us on Kamino."

"I was on the Outer Rim world of Sooma, in the Bright Jewel Oversector. What I found was a couple of madmen who had developed several weapons that could mean very bad news for the Republic."

"What sort of weapons?" He was becoming interested, Sifo-Dyas could see it in his face.

"Regular blasters that fire unbroken beams, antigravity technology, droids that regenerate themselves, and an artificial being constructed from DNA of several deceased Sith Lords."

"Oh my!" Lama Su was gripping his seat now, rather invested in the conversation. "Did it have their abilities as well?"

"Yes, it did."

"It sounds rather fascinating."

"I suppose," Sifo-Dyas slowly conceded.

"So these madmen have superior weaponry, and you wish to even the odds with our services."

"Correct. I wish to place an order for an army of the best warrior you can find, be he soldier or bounty hunter."

At this, Lama Su sat up straighter. "I believe I have the perfect man in mind."

"Excellent. I would like this army to be for the Republic, so they will be paying for them once they are all finished."

With that, the deal was done. He had done this without the knowledge of the Council, but Palpatine had once mentioned to him that sometimes the best thing to do is to take matters into one's own hands. That wasn't exactly what he was doing, however: he was simply creating a backup plan. His work here done, he left for Valorum's ship.

(Count Dooku, orbiting Kamino, meanwhile)

Dooku watched Tipoca City, sure that the meeting must have been nearly over. Shortly, he knew, Sifo-Dyas's ship would be leaving, and thus spring his trap. His new master had tasked him with a very special mission. After he'd embraced the Dark Side, his new master, who revealed himself to be none other than Chancellor Palpatine, ordered him to go to Kamino. He had spoken to Sifo-Dyas before about the Kaminoans as cloners, and purposefully spoke highly of their capability for the science. Palpatine was thus certain that the mission Sifo-Dyas was engaged in (Dooku had spoken about the details with Master Yoda, under the pretense that his friend may need help) would require a large military force. Dooku's task, as Palpatine, or rather Darth Sidious, put it, was to kill his friend, gain control of the army, and to close the deal, bomb the terrorist facility on Sooma "as retaliation for the murder of your friend". It was to be a simple task: he knew his friend's abilities as if he knew his own, but Sifo-Dyas didn't know he learned to use the Dark Side.

There it was. It was a different ship from the one he'd entered the planet in: He was on Valorum's ship last time; but now it was a full-fledged cruiser! Clever- he knew he was being followed, and had a ship that allowed him plenty of room to hide. But he knew his friend was in it- he could feel his distinctive presence in the Force. He swooped in and opened fire.

(Sifo-Dyas, orbiting Kamino, meanwhile)

The ship fired at him! Dooku was firing on his best friend! What was wrong with him? Sifo-Dyas could feel a disturbance. His friend had fallen to the Dark Side. Sifo-Dyas had to evade his friend- he hadn't even reported to the Council yet. He set the cruiser to automatic pilot and plotted a hyperspace jump. Meanwhile, he set the gun turrets to fire upon the enemy ship. He hated to do this to Dooku, but the circumstances left him no choice. Once that was done, Sifo-Dyas ran to the nearest comms station and attempted to contact the Council. His message almost immediately got through to the Council chamber.

"This is Sifo-Dyas reporting on my mission to Sooma, masters," he blurted without any pretense. "I've discovered that our fears were correct: Doctor Cadia and Director Marnus of Project: S.E.R.G.I.S. have been planning to conquer the Galaxy. And it's not good; they've been building weapons."

"Troubling this is," Yoda said in reply, and he looked worried about this.

"What kind of weapons are they making, Sifo-Dyas?" Master Windu asked.

"Powerful weapons. They've got blasters that fire unbroken beams instead of short bursts, battle droids that have some kind of regenerative technology, and some...thing they made from the body of the last inspector and the samples of Sith DNA."

"What?!" Now Windu looked panicked. "Get back here. We need you to help us construct a defence against this new threat. You can debrief us when you get here."

"There's one more thing, Masters. I've-" He reeled from the impact.

(Count Dooku, orbiting Kamino, meanwhile)

Finally! This new docking mechanism was most uncooperative. He latched on to the hull, pulled in, and started drilling an entrance. Basking in the glory that his Master promised was awaiting him, was awaiting the Galaxy, Dooku spotted something. Was it a man? It was far too large to be a man, though it was unmistakably in the shape of a man, save for several buglike, spiky protrusions sprouted from its back. The creature scuttled around the hull before tearing a hole into the ship, which it promptly crawled through. Dooku stared, wondering if this...thing would be a problem, if he should tell his Master. He decided against it, checked the indicator for the docking device, and began to go in...

(Master Sifo-Dyas, orbiting Kamino, meanwhile)

"What's happening?" Windu asked, closest to panic than Sifo-Dyas had ever seen him.

"I'm under attack, Masters! I'll have to explain the rest to you in person. If I don't return to the Temple soon, you _must_ search for Project: S.E.R.G.I.S. and completely destroy everything related to it! These men are much to dangerous for anything less." And with that, he cut the message and steeled himself for the attack from his old friend Dooku. He'd already boarded the ship- he just knew it. But there was something wrong. He felt something else. Something strong...

He strode through the ship, feeling his intruder through the Force, and steeling himself for the fight; he couldn't afford to show his attachment to his friend. He always knew that Dooku was susceptible to the Dark Side, but he never suspected that he'd actually fall, always thought that he'd resist it. He loved Dooku like a brother, but that wouldn't stop him from doing what he had to. After all, the Council needed him more than ever. The familiar feeling of his friend was stronger. But that bad feeling was much stronger now. He felt cold. Odd. He looked to his right and found a sealed hole in the wall, almost as if something had- no! It followed him!

A lightsaber buzzed to life right behind the back of his head. He stood up straighter, quickly regaining his composure. No need to give Dooku the impression that he was afraid of him, not when the true terror was somewhere around. "Why are you here, old friend?" he asked, stalling for time.

"I think you know," was the simple reply. Sifo-Dyas turned to face Dooku, noticing the color change of his lightsaber. "Yes, I do. So, who is your Master, Dooku?"

"That's for me to know," came the short reply. Sifo-Dyas already knew that his friend wanted to kill him, but he didn't like the look in his eyes. He had truly fallen.

"I see. Now, did you happen to see a large...something...break in here?"

"So what if I did? It can have this derelict ship."

"Before you kill me, I need your help to kill it."

"Why should I help you with a simple alien creature? Your death will bring about the New Order to the Galaxy! This imaginary creature of yours will die out soon enough." This wasn't going how he planned it at all. "Now, since we've been friends all this time," Dooku continued, backing away a few steps to give Sifo-Dyas room, "I will give you... a sporting chance.' He swung his lightsaber and adopted the stance of attack, blade inches from his own face. "Prepare yourself, old friend!"

"Very well." Sifo-Dyas activated his lightsaber. "You realize that you're only complicating matters by doing this."

Apparantly uncaring about that, Dooku struck first. The two of them danced, parried, struck again, each surviving merely from their own Jedi reflexes. They pushed one another from that corridor, into the ventilation system, and towards the engine room. They eventually locked blades, staring into each other's eyes, Dooku's filled with hatred and malice, Sifo-Dyas's with pure determination. Suddenly, Sifo-Dyas kicked Dooku in the ribs, and disappeared into the maze of vents. Where was this thing?

As if in answer, a hand the size of Sifo-Dyas's entire upper body seized him, knocked the breath from him, and hurled him into the wall, denting it greatly. Specimen Nine fell onto all fours from the ceiling, stood up, and confidently turned to face him. "I do not," it said slowly, as if making sure he would remember its words, "appreciate losing my first target." It clenched its fists, which dazzled with dancing bolts of electricity, and lunged. Sifo-Dyas escaped the brunt of the attack, but the creature skinned his shoulder. His vision swimming with pain, he retreated further into the cavernous network, cradling his arm. This wasn't going well at all.

He ran, the entire entryway torn off its supports behind him. The creature bellowed and tore through the smaller entryway, almost as if it were bent upon ripping the entire ship apart with its own two hands. Where was Dooku? If he could just lead the monster to him, he'd have a temporary ally, and perhaps even destroy it. The Specimen reached for him, quick as a flash. Barely, Sifo-Dyas dodged, and escaped through the newly-smashed hole. He fell, but was sure he could survive the fall; he'd been in worse after all. The monster tore open the hole, and skidded down after him, his descent slowed by his grasping the walls. Sifo-Dyas dodged the spheres of power the monster generated with its mind until he fell the entire way. After smacking into the ground, he raised himself and found that he was in the engine room. The creature was nowhere to be seen; perhaps it was about to fall through any minute.

A bolt of pain hit him square in the back. Reeling, he only heard Dooku, his vision almost completely gone from the pain. "The old idea of springing the trap and turning it around upon one's captors. You of all people should have expected this, old friend."

He hadn't expected this: He had been concentrating on the monster too much to have formulated a plan to defeat the Count at all! "Wait..." he panted, "Creature...up..."

"I'm certainly not going to fall for your simple lies, Master Jedi. I saw a parasite on your ship, yes, but nothing capable of being used for deception." Sifo-Dyas stood up, called upon the Force, and continued the fight with Dooku. It was obvious that he couldn't go with his first plan. The two once again engaged in lightsaber combat unseen for several hundred years. The engines were making the room hot, so the two combatants were sweating profusely. Dooku suddenly shot a stream of Force Lightning at him. Sifo-Dyas reeled, stunned and hurt. He might die here if he wasn't careful. Almost by accident, he pulled a coolant hose from its socket and sprayed it at Dooku, who howled, almost more with rage than from pain. Pressing the advantage, Sifo-Dyas retreated into the engineering passageway. He knew he may have to kill Dooku, but now that the monster was here, he wasn't sure if he could pull this off at all. Who was he to concentrate upon more: The "Specimen Nine" creature, of Dooku? After pondering the question for nearly ten minutes as he traveled from the engine room to Engineering, he decided to take out his old friend first: he knew that Dooku had a specific weakness, which was easy to exploit. If he could beat him first, he would have bought himself some time to formulate a plan to get rid of the monster. He reached Engineering, set up a defencible position, and awaited Dooku's inexorable appearance.

Sure enough, after twenty minutes (unusual: Dooku could always make his way around any ship he set foot on; probably just trying to scare him), Dooku appeared, taunting his apparent squeamishness: "I never knew you to be such a coward, Sifo-Dyas."

"You think that I'm afraid of _you_, Count?" He stood defiant, ready for battle. Once again, they engaged in battle. Sifo-Dyas wasn't worried, despite his injuries: he knew Dooku's style better than Dooku knew himself, even if he used a different style himself. He knew his personality flaws, he knew exactly what to use against his foe. After thirty minutes of extensive weakness exploitation, he had Dooku at his mercy. As he tied him up with a spare power cord, he explained "Since I'm heading to the Council anyway, once I've done my business with them, I'll let them deal with you." For good measure, he chopped his old friend in the head with the back of his hand, knocking him out cold with no sound other than a small grunt. With that done, he just had to find the beast, somehow kill it or get rid of it, and head to Corusant to give a full report to the Council. First, though he had to find the creature and discover how to kill it.

Something grabbed him by the neck and yanked him backwards off his feet. He felt his neck break as he was pushed into the face of the monster. "Got you." Sifo-Dyas couldn't even scream...

(Count Dooku, meanwhile)

Dooku shook his head, since he couldn't use his hands to message his eyes. His head ached where he had been hit. He still had a job to do. As soon as his mind came back ionto focus, he concentrated on his bonds. As they undid themselves, he tried to figure out where Sifo-Dyas went. Once he was free, he stood up and started towards the passage to the bridge. But he stopped in his tracks. The hall was swimming from heat, but he could clearly make out a...a monster. It was at least eleven feet tall and burly. It wore admittably interesting robes and a rice farmer's hat. He couldn't make out the face very well, except for an unsmiling mouth neutral of expression, and two red eyes, staring straight at him. It had a limp body on its shoulders, which it slowly deposited upon the ground. It stared at him for a moment longer, then turned and left. He looked down upon the body. It was Sifo-Dyas.

(Count Dooku, Tipoca City, Kamino, later)

Dooku smiled as he strode from the meeting. That had gone really well. All he told the new Prime Minister was that Sifo-Dyas had forgotten a few details on the upbringing for the clones, and he wasn't questioned at all. Next, his Master had told him to cover his trail and bomb the Project: SERGIS facility on Sooma. After he had proven himself to his Master, then they would change the Galaxy.

**And thus the Clone Army was created. How will the Council find out the true capabilities of Project: S.E.R.G.I.S. now? What's next? Tune in next time for the continued Prologue to this exciting story!**


	4. Chapter 4

(Ferris Garlan, en route to Planet Felucia, approximately four years later)

The young boy gazed out at the planet. It almost appeared as lush as he knew it to be. According to his studies, the planet was dangerous, so he was a bit wary about doing a training exercise there. After all, he was only eight years old. What if he were incapable, like some of the other younglings worried about so often? He remembered Master Yoda's words of advise about being taken in as Master Pong Krell's padawan: "Taxing, and sometimes seemingly cruel, Master Krell's training will be. But faith that you will be able to do that and more, I have. Remember: Draw upon the Force, and do anything, you can." This thought cheered him a little. He closed his eyes and tried the exercise like Yoda had taught him. He always found it to be frustrating: He never felt the surroundings as he was supposed to. This usually frustrated him. Oh well; Master Krell was waiting.

"Arriving at the landing site sir," the pilot droid called out. Ferris gulped- he remembered the stories of Krell, and this intimidated him. The word amoung the younglings was that Krell purposefully flitted about the rules of being master of one's self, instead turning himself into a weapon and concentrating upon being in authoritative moods. It was also said that he was strong- and was definitely going to appoint his new apprentice to vigorous physical training. Then again, there were also stories of Krell having laser vision, being able to fly, and biting a rancor until it submitted in fear. Because this master was so shrouded in mystery and tall tales, Ferris didn't know what to expect. He became more worried than ever.

He looked out at the landing site. The whole area was both strange and beautiful. A far stretch from Corusaunt, the Jungle of ferrocrete and glass, this place had plants of every shape and color. And these plants were gigantic! The air was so thick with pollens that Ferris almost sneezed just looking at it. He looked around some more and found his new master. He stood there at attention, like an army general, waiting for, and gazing directly at, Ferris. Ferris could see the two double-bladed lightsabers at Krell's waist from nearly twwenty-four feet in the air. But what unsettled him the most was Krell's stare. He didn't know what it was about it, but something in his stare made Ferris dread meeting him; he wasn't afraid of Krell, but just dreaded their meeting, like one would dread a tedious chore.

The ship landed, the ramp extended, and Ferris walked out to meet his new master, not with confidence, but rather with a sense of duty. The titanic Krell, his hands still behind his back, looked down upon him with as much kindness as his chitinous face could allow. "Hello, young one. You must be Ferris Garlan. Master Yoda told me you'd be here a little late."

"Yes, that's me."

Krell could obviously tell that Ferris was nervous. "You're nervous. You've heard that I'm tough! Don't you worry; The Force is very strong with you. In fact, I doubt that there's nothing that I can do to you that you couldn't handle." It was meant to solicit a smile, but all this reassurance did was make the young boy look even more nervous. "Need convincing, huh? Okay. I'm going to wander through the countryside, and you're going to not just find me, but you're also going to try to defeat me in battle. I will get a three day head start, and you will have one day to find me. Any questions?'

Ferris was too stunned to ask questions, so krell bade him farewell and jumped out of sight. He was supposed to do WHAT?! This kind of exercise AlREADY?! Ferris didn't know how he was supposed to find Krell in less than a day if his new Master had a three day headstart. But this was a test, to show him what he can really do- he knew that much. Trusting in the wisdom of his master, he waited, meditated, and did his best to remember the tracking skills he learned at the Temple...

(Three Days Later)

The sun at long last rose. It was time. Ferris grabbed his supplies and started off at a run. He took in the beautiful surroundings, looking for Krell's large hoofprints, disturbed shrubs, and especially feeling his trail in the Force. "I'll never catch him on the ground," he thought to himself. He had to get higher. He chose a large flower and climbed. He bounded from large petal to large, droopy petal until he reached the top. This was a great view! Now would be a good time to use his special talent: Several years ago, Ferris learned that he could see the world around him through Force Auras, as Master Yoda called them at the time. With this, he was able to track someone based on the residual Force energy they left behind, like body heat. It also allowed him to become a great swordsman because he could see the enemy's moves before they happened, and to learn at an enhanced pace because the words were always somehow reworded in a way he could understand. He gazed around, amazed at the presence of the Force on this planet. Somehow, this planet was a bit dark when he saw it like this. According to what others at the Temple said, Felucians were people who struggled with the Dark Side for some time now. He found the trail! It led to a large mountain. The sun had just come up and he already knew where Krell went for a great many miles already. He'd be able to find him in no time.

Two hours later, and he reached the montain. Krell seemed to purposefully take a dangerous route: Either he climbed straight up the mountainside or he destroyed the footholds. He had to find another way up. There had to be some wildlife that would regularly climb to the top. Were there any birds on Felucia? He heard a Rancor roaring in the distance. "That might work," he decided. He ran to where the sound came from.

He reached a wide-open area that looked like a rancor graveyard. Lurking among the bones was a huge, white, angry-looking Bull Rancor. Before Ferris even had time to consider if this was a bad idea, it smelled him, turned, roared, and charged. His instincts kicked in. He deftly dodged the Rancor's three-meter hands mere seconds before they could grab him. He swiped the hands with his lightsaber, enraging the beast. It howled, and tried to stomp on him. He jumped, effectively dodging the next two stomps from the beast. It charged at him, roaring, its maw wide open. This was his chance. He made it follow him to a corner, where several outgrowths protruded conveniently high enough for him to reach the head. he jumped high, landing on each of them, and landing squarely on the dazed Rancor's head. Quickly finding a good place to sit, he performed a mind trick on the animal. It resisted at first, bucking and swiping furiously at him, unable to reach by inches. Eventually, however, the monster relaxed and conceded defeat. It was his now.

Not wanting to waste any more time, he drove the beast to the mountainside. After storming the entire base of the mountain, without finding a less steep path, he ordered the beast to climb. The trip was not easy. The monstrous creature nearly fell every half-hour because it accidently ripped what few rocks it could use as handholds out of the side of the mountain. Ferris finally ordered it to stop using the rocks and to make its own footholds. After this, there were no more incidents, though the Rancor was obviously exhausted by the time they reached the top. It was high noon.

Ferris dismounted the Rancor and told it "You can go now, if you want." It growled in reply, apparently unwilling to go anywhere until it regained its strength. Ferris took another look around. The top of the mountain was very uninteresting. With only thirty square feet of footing, the only thing that drew his attention was a very small cave opening. He activated his Forcesight, confirming Master Krell indeed went inside, and entered.

He spent the next several hours gazing at the caverns through blue-tinted vision, following krell's smoke-like orange trail. He didn't dare to go too slowly; he lost track of time, and didn't want to fail the test. Eventually, the trail became much more pronounced: He wasn't far off! He turned ssome corners and found the light coming from the other side. There was a strange sound coming from the tunnel behind him. He squinted. What was that? It was a large tentacle, a Sarlacc tentacle, and it was rushing towards him! He called upon the Force and zoomed away as fast as he could. At the end, he seemed to be- flying?! At this point, though, he neither knew nor cared whether he was or not. He soared through the air, flipped around a little, and saw the Sarlacc's pitlike jaws. It reached for him, ready to devour him in its century-long fashion. With amazing reflexes, he kicked off the tentacles at just the right time. He zipped around the entire courtyard-like area until he found some sure footing. He finally landed feetfirst just out of reach of the Sarlacc.

He heard it a split second before he could react, and barely avoided a kick in the face. It was Krell. He was laughing and brandishing his two duble-bladed sabers. "Not bad, Padawan. Now for the real test." He roared, and they engaged in combat. Ferris was at a disadvantage in several ways: Krell was bigger and stronger than he was. He was more experienced and extremely crafty in his style. But Ferris was fast, VERY fast. He can also predict his Master's moves. Despite this, he had a hard time just keeping Krell at bay. They continued to battle for ten minutes before Ferris realized that he'd been backed up to the edge. Krell lunged- and was picked out of the air by the Force. Krell swung around to face ferris and threw his lightsabers. After this failed, Krell performed some fancy Force power that had their power in direct conflict. The air swam around them... and the two of them fell back from a shockwave of energy. They immediately got up and continued the fight. Ferris went on the offensive. He jumped at Krell, who simply sidestepped and laughed. ferris then unexpectedly grabbed one of Krell's arms and swung around to kick him in the jaw. After a brief struggle, Krell threw Ferris to the ground. He tried to stomp on him, a move that was easily avoided. Ferris rolled between Krell's legs and kicked him hard. The Jedi grunted.

Ferris jumped at him again. Krell then crouched, outstretched his hands, and Force-Pushed him into the wall opposite the platform. He started to fall, but suddenly remembered what Master Windu once taught him: "Sometimes the footing for a battle will not be there. So use the walls instead. Always keep moving, and always draw from the Force". He did just that: He flipped head over heels and started running along the wall. Krell was doing the same. As they ran closer and closer, Ferris could see the bemused glint in Krell's eyes as his Master once again laughed as if he were enjoying himself immensely. They crossed baldes for a split second before passing each other and beginnign another lap. TThis continued for five passes before Ferris suddenly jumped across the way and intercepted his Master, who hadn't expected this attack, and hit him right in the gut with his head. Krell groaned, and fell into the clutches of the Sarlacc.

Krell started yelling. Ferris had to do something- that waas HIS fault. He zoomed toward the ground and ran at the tentacles. They reached for him before each being systematically sliced in half. However, his Master was pulled into the maw of the beast. Without thinking, perhaps even being guided by the Force, Ferris yelled "Master!", jumped into the air, and dived headfirst into the Sarlacc's open mouth. he couldn't see anything, even with Forcesight. He felt Krell incing closer and closer as he heard his continued yelling, as if he thought he were going to die. He pulled him with the Force until he had his hand. How were they going to get out? He- what was he doing? He PUSHED with his mind, felt an intense heat, and he felt sunlight again. he opened his eyes and looked down to see what he could hear already: He somehow burned the screeching Sarlacc as he somehow...FLEW out of the monster. The landed back on the platform they fought at before; Krell looked absolutely incredulous.

"I thought that this exercise would do you some good," He began as he pushed himself up and began brushing entrails off his robes, "but I never knew you could do THAT."

"Me neither," Ferris added lamely.

"I hope you learned from this, young one. You are not only more than capable of doing anything I need you to do without trouble, but you're more powerful than you think. Come, the ship is waiting. Let's go talk to the Council.'

'Thank you, Master krell." As they walked off, Ferris added, with a smile on his face, "You know, that was actually kinda fun."


	5. Chapter 5

**Hello again, Fanfiction community! I apologize for the long hiatus, but I promise that will not happen again. **

(Ferris Garlin, Jedi Temple, Coruscant, six years later)

Ferris dodged another attack from his opponent. He'd been dodging this girl's attacks for how long he didn't know, and he was finally getting tired. Another swipe was coming up; he deftly avoided it and attempted a counterstrike. This was blocked, again, by his opponent, who gave him a cocky nod. She was getting overconfident. He performed a leg swipe, something the Changeling hadn't expected, and floored her. He raised his lightsaber, ready to strike the decisive blow and end this exercise, but his opponent wouldn't let that happen: she raised her lightsaber, blocked the strike, and managed to flip over Ferris's head. This was rediculous! Master Windu was standing off to the side, watching the duel silently since he told both padawans what to change up the first hour into the battle. Ferris thought back to his former Master's teachings- how would Krell tell him to handle this? Then it hit him. Without warning, he jumped at the wall and began running across it as fast as he could.

As he expected, the Changeling tried to follow him with her gaze, tried to predict when he'd strike. He went faster and faster. She soon couldn't keep up. This was his chance! He lunged- and was not only dodged but also kicked in the mouth! This girl was as good as he was!

"That's enough for now," Master Windu called, "you two have been going at it for almost a day. You must be tired; go get some rest."

"Yes, Master Windu," the Changeling replied respectfully enough, but Ferris couldn't help but notice that she bowed almost a little too flourishingly. Still overconfident. I shook my head as I got up gingerly.

"You two can continue tomorrow when you've rested up." With that, Windu strode out.

Ferris was almost frustrated. He was so sure that he was the most powerful of all the younglings his age, had been seeing proof for this firsthand for years. Ever since he graduated from Krell's tutelage, he'd been asked back to the Temple to help train the younger Jedi. But until today, he'd never been tested quite this hard, battled anyone who could knock him to a standstill before. He wasn't bothered by this one bit; what DID bother him was that this Changeling girl was overflowing with an airheaded sense of power, that she could do anything. he decided to voice his concern: "You're getting too confident."

"Can't help that if I'm better than you." This playful reply annoyed Ferris to no end. He hated talking to people like this.

"First of all, you haven't beaten me yet, so the best you can say is that you're just as good as I am. Secondly, you just proved my point. The Masters wouldn't let you get away with that attitude and it will certainly get you and bite you in the butt if and when you meet a Fallen Jedi, or that Sith that everyone talks about."

"Ha! The Sith is just a story that the Younglings made up because they heard about the death of Kenobi's Master."

"Master Yoda always told of the Sith coming in pairs. There has to be another Sith somewhere. Besides, Dooku's been known to tempt other Jedi. Hear about that one Youngling that went to Sorenno with Master Gallia?"

"Yeah," she replied, apparently unphased, "but that sounds like another made-up story to me."

"Doesn't matter if those stories are true or not," Ferris replied, almost getting a bit impatient again, "the Council wants the Younglings to be ready for when that kind of stuff does happen. And with you, that involves getting over the overconfidence."

"Kinda sounds like you're preaching."

"Well, I AM the one who's supposed to be helping the Masters teach the younglings." he replied unapologetically. "It's kinda what I'm supposed to do."

"Whatever," was her only reply, though she was apparently bemused. 'So, what was it like to be Krell's apprentice?"

"Difficult," Ferris quickly replied.

"Well, I can kinda figure THAT out!" the Changeling giggled back. "Seriously, though."

"It really was like all the stories. He's almost like a soldier, squeezing the best from you like he did. The first couple of days into the training, I had to save him from a Sarlacc."

"No way!" There was no doubt in Ferris's mind that she found that impressive. "Naw, you're just saying that to impress a certain girl."

"What? No I'm not!"

"Of course you are."

"NO I'M NOT!" This turned into an uncomfortable situation pretty quickly. Ferris was losing his cool, and the Changeling could see it.

"Okay, fine. Be that way." She looked towards the door. "You know," she said offhandedly, as if she were up to something, "Master Windu doesn't usually let us finish this early. He must be heading off for some important business for the Council."

"None of our business if he is." Ferris knew where this was going, and tried to make his words a clear indication that he was not about to break any rules.

"Wonder where he's headed...let's follow him!"

"No."

"Yes, let's." She began to walk away.

"No, let's not." Ferris was determined make sure that she wouldn't walk off and defy the Council by breaking basic rules.

"Well, I'M off to follow and see if Master Windu needs any help with his mission. You want to come along and try to stop me?"

"Actually, I was thinking of stopping you right here." Ferris had his lightsaber back in his hand. He stepped in front of the door. This wasn't going to be easy; he hadn't been able to actually beat her after all. But rules were rules, and he could sense that this girl was serious about going out to break them.

The girl made a 'tsking' sound. "You're rather predictable, you know that Ferris?" She reached out her hand, pulled her own lightsaber into her hand, and lunged.

Ferris had an idea. he jumped as well, flipping around in as random a manner as he could. That way, she wouldn't be able to sense his movements. When they were within arm's length, he finally made a rightward slash. The technique worked, but he only managed to knock the lightsaber from his opponent's hand. Once they landed, Ferris planted his foot on the other lightsaber, preventing the girl from pulling her saber back into her hand. not giving her time to concoct a plan, Ferris jabbed at her, missing each time as she deftly dodged each strike. After two minutes of this, and slicing off a lock of her hair (she was taking the form of a blonde human girl), she kicked ferris in the ribs and jumped at the wall. She ran across it and landed in the door. Ferris had to hand it to her, she could learn pretty quick! She used the Force to yank a training sphere into the side of Ferris's head, and to grab her lightsaber as Ferris reeled forom the attack, and ran off, wearing a look that suggested that she was having fun with this whole thing. Ferris massaged his head, not willing to follow. She was baiting him into getting in trouble. He didn't want give her the satisfaction. Besides, if she was going to get into trouble, he was going to let her. He tried to stop her, so it wasn't like he'd get into any trouble from where he was.

She popped her head back into the room. She giggled impishly and called "Come on, cutie!"

That did it. "AARGH!" Ferris growled as he called out to the Force to hurl himself forward at the speed of a rocket. He slammed into the wall opposite the door, narrowly missing the grinning Changeling, and gave chase. He already knew what was going to happen at the end of this, but he was NOT going to let this girl get away with calling him 'cutie'.

(Two hours later, the streets of Corusaunt in front of the senate Building)

He'd lost her again. Damnit! This was REALLY getting ridiculous! He reached out again. There she was. He looked deeper this time, trying to find a place to intercept her. After all, he did know the area rather well. It certainly didn't take this girl long to decide to follow Master Windu out here. She must have wanted to learn something from doing this for a while now. There must have been a rumour circulating amoung the younglings. But about what? He tried to remember what they were talking about these days.

Let's see. Everyone Ferris walked past these days was excited about Kenobi and Skywalker being back to the Temple. What if it had something to do with them? he remembered back, and recalled hearing from one of the assistants in the Temple Library talking about how the two recently thwarted an assassination attempt on Senator Amidala of Naboo, by a Changeling bounty hunter no less. Did this have something to do with it?...No, Ferris decided, it was a bit of a stretch to assume anything like the bounty hunter and this girl being related. But then why would someone want to kill a Senator from Naboo, one of the least important inhabited planets he could think of? There was that Gunray slime of the Trade Federation, he supposed. Wait, that made sense. What if it WERE him? He suddenly remembered hearing about the Trade Federation joining the Confederacy of Independent Systems. It made sense now! He remembered some of the younglings speculating about these Seperatists systems and corporations waging war on the Republic. And they would need Gunray's resources. To get them, they'd have to kill her off for him. But why would this girl go about this on rumours? She made it clear to him that she didn't believe in rumours.

Or did she? It would make sense to throw him off like that...Wait. She was following Windu INTO THE SENATE BUILDING! He swore under his breath. They were really in deep now! He ran for the Senate building. Neither Master Windu of the Changeling girl were anywhere to be seen. They must have gone inside. He glanced around and found a grate cover that was pulled off the wall. She went that way. This girl was clever. She knew she wasn't allowed inside, so she went in a way she knew almost no one could get to her. but he was going to get to her. He crawled inside. This was much too easy. He could tell this girl wanted him to follow. Must want company for the crime. He knew what he had to do: bring her back to the Temple before anyone noticed their absence.

Ferris weaved his way through the cavernous crawl space, more than eager to find his query as soon as possible. After about twenty minutes, he stopped to take a break and stared through the panel under him. He was directly over Chancellor Palpatine, who was addressing the Senate. He was announcing that the floor belonged to Representative Binks of Naboo. That was all Ferris needed to hear to understand that he had to STOP listening. He couldn't stand listening to that- whatever he was for as long as Senators could speak. He saw another grate that felt odd in the Force. The girl was behind it! He wasn't too far, and saw that, sure enough, she was right behind it, unseen by any but him. She saw him, smile playfully, and waved before disappearing. Ferris recieved new energy from that cocky grin. He didn't care about sneaking up on her anymore. After only three minutes, the two met over the babbling Gungan. "Are you crazy?!" Ferris immediately hissed, alowing his irritation to show very clearly, "You have any idea how much trouble we could be if anyone found out that we're not at the Temple?"

"Someone needed to make you get out more."

"This isn't a game! And DON'T CALL ME 'CUTIE' EVER!"

"Kinda hard to do now that you're making me smile so much." This only made Ferris angrier. This was getting him nowhere. He let his anger go and tried something else.

"WHy did you come here?"

"Kinda on a dare," she replied nonchalantly. "All the kids back at the Temple are saying that there's going to be a war soon, and that the Council is going to be serving as soldiers in the Army or something."

"Soldiers? But we're not soldiers."

"Word is that that's what Master Windu told the Chancellor. But everyone's been saying that it's going to happen soon."

"So you wanted to figure out whether it's true that the Republic is going to war?" Ferris was seeing an opportunity here, an opportunity that would allow him to finally get this girl back to the Temple.

"Actually, I was thinking of sneaking on board a ship and going to the front lines."

"WHAT? But why do you even think that you're ready? You'd only get into deep trouble!"

"Only one way to find out, isn't there?" It was official; what bugged Ferris so much about this girl was the lack of seriousness.

"No, you're coming back to the Temple where neither of us will ruin our reputations as Jedi." Ferris replied sternly.

"You're such a stick in the mud! Trust me; this outing will do you some good."

"Somehow I knew that you were trying to get me to follow you-"

"Hey look. It's Master Yoda." Ferris looked where she was pointing and, sure enough, there the diminuitive Master stood. He and Windu stared on as Binks concluded his speech about the Sneate "transfer immediately emergency powers to the Supreme Chancellor!" This recieved a mixed response from across the cavernous room: Some applauded enthusiastically, while others, such as some Aqualish Senators, were feverishly voicing their opposition to such an audacious suggestion.

Palpatine stood up and addressed the Senate about raising an Army. The two Jedi said something to each other that Ferris couldn't hear, but it was obvious that they were worried about what was happening.

"Sounds to me like the Republic is about to go to war," the girl whispered. "How exciting!"

"Sounds like we should be heading back to the Temple." Ferris pressed.

"Oh, I can't go back now!" the Changeling relpied, obviously excited about an apparent opportunity to be in the fray. "I'm following Master Windu."

"You already did-"

"But think about it," she interrupted. "Didn't you hear? Master Kenobi's been captured at Geonosis."

"What?" Ferris didn't hear about this. "How do you know that?"

"I overheard the Council and Palpatine talking about it in his office. Apparently the Geonosians are joining the Seperatists."

"So what ELSE have you done that's agaisnt the rules?" Ferris asked bitterly.

"Uh-uh. That would be telling." She replied in a sing-song voice. Ferris didn't really like this girl too much. 'Let's sneak onto Master Windu's shuttle. Join in on the action that's coming up."

"Oh sure! You're inviting the one person who wants nothing more than to get you back in the Temple to help you get into a metal husk that goes way into space with the one person that would certainly get us into trouble for NOT being at the Temple. Great idea."

"I know! Let's do it." And with that, she scampered away, despite Ferris's whispered protests. He swore to himself again, asked himself why this had to happen to HIM, and followed her. he had to come up with a way to get this Changeling back to the Temple, and quick.

(Later, unspecified Docking Bay)

This was the most frustrating thing Ferris had to have ever done in his life. He knew he couldn't overpower this girl, he tried outsmarting her. He couldn't convince her to come back- in fact his efforts seemed to double her resolve. And he definitely didn't want to go back alone, because that would just cause people to ask questions of him. The girl was apparently not going to so much as turn away from following Master Windu, and this made the situation even worse for Ferris. "Is there anything I can say or do that will make you come back to the Temple?" he finally asked wearily.

"No. Besides, I can't let you miss out on the fun part."

"Why are you even putting me through this?" Ferris asked almost whiningly.

"Because you need it," she replied simply. "If one doesn't break a rule or two, or get themselves into trouble every now and then, they'll not be able to keep it together when on the field, where everything hinges on your cool. I've seen you help train my firends, and I could tell that you could use a little bit of fun."

"This is not the way I'd try to get better at it, though."

"There's more to life than rules, Ferris," she replied in a way that said that she thought herself the master of the situation.

"Look, I am not really in a position to be taking any advice from you right now. You're trying my patience, you're going to get me in trouble, and you don't even care! So, thanks for the 'lesson'," Ferris snipped back, "but pardon me if I'm not exactly in the correct mood to be liking this one bit."

"Yeah, sure. Just thought that you needed to be placed in a situation where you'd have to get to know someone, a girl like me, and have some fun."

"This isn't my idea of fun. Besides, I don't need a girlfriend. I'm just fine, thank you very much."

She chuckled. "Oh, I believe you on that one!"

"Besides, you're not the kind of person that I'd want to date or anything. You have the nerve to try to get me in trouble without even telling me your name."

"Oh, will you just relax?" she asked exasperated, "No one will miss us."

Ferris was silent for a while before adding "Well, what IS your name?"

But the girl didn't answer. She stopped, and watched Master Windu as he stepped into a large starship with some of the other Masters. "Hey. Look at that; how many Masters have ever gone on any mission you remember?"

"Not that many." Ferris conceded.

"Wonder where they're going?" she puzzled.

"I know where we're going." Ferris prodded pointedly.

"Me too. Come on!" the girl suddenly added before jumping on top of a cargo lifter.

No longer suprised by this behaviour, Ferris felt he had no choice but to follow. He jumped onto the next lifter that walked his way, carefully hid himself from any droid or mechanic that happened to glance his way, and followed the Force trail the girl left behind into a ventilation duct in the cargo hold. He followed it further, through the warm metal tunnels until he found her again. She was gazing at what seemed to Ferris like a battalion of Jedi through the nearest grating. Master Windu strode into the room after a few moments, seemingly to give a mission briefing. He stopped at the grating and said simply "You two can come out now." How did he KNOW?

Ferris felt his stomach fall through his toes as the girl cheerfully opened the grate and jumped out. "Look, Master Windu, I can explain-" Ferris began.

"No time for that, Ferris. You two went through the effort to come here, you might as well be treated as part of the team."

He turned to the other Jedi in the room. "I'll keep this brief: Kenobi, Skywalker, and Senator Amidala have been captured at Geonosis. We're going to get them back, and hopefully capture the Seperatist leaders, including Dooku."

The meeting had some technical data that Ferris didn't bother to remember before the other Jedi were dismissed. He turned to Windu. "So, we're not in trouble?"

"I never said that." Windu replied sternly. "But I'm not going to do anything about it. See you at touchdown." And with that, he walked out as the others did.

"See?" the girl asked. "Just lighten up about being punished. We're fine."

"He just said we were in trouble."

"Yeah, but maybe we can redeem ourselves."

"About your name..."

"Hmmm? Oh yeah. I'm Cara."

Ferris smiled a bit and finally replied "Pleasure to meet you Cara."

**And so a friendship between our two characters has begun. Tune in next time for the back stories for still more increidble characters that will also be appearing at Geonosis!**


End file.
